


Sun-Kissed

by summerwines



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwines/pseuds/summerwines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel is fed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun-Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Parapines Week: Day 3 - Summer/Goofing Off]  
> Maybe this ended up being a pile of nothing, but I kinda like how it turned out, nonetheless. Just some beach!fluff, and a lot of Mabel (who I blatantly adore).

Her hair is nut-brown, wavy, long, flowing down the curve of her back. Her breasts are plump and perky under her pink bikini that has these thin straps that she tied into a ribbon. Her skin bears little blemish. Her mouth looks delicate and glossy, especially when she smiles. Slender and soft, her legs go on for days.

Mabel knows she’s the most attractive girl on this beach.

She’s gotten a few whistles, though she doesn’t really care for them. She’s received some smiles, but none from anyone who’s her type.

Heck, she didn’t come to the beach to flirt with anyone, even though she could easily do it. She came here to sit back and enjoy the sun.

She’s been lying down on a mat on the sand, wearing her sunglasses with blue lenses. She has her sunhat with its little daisy right beside her, and beside her sunhat, she has her brother, sitting on his own mat, clothed in a baggy gray t-shirt and green beach shorts.

After four summers straight in Gravity Falls, their parents had finally decided that they need not help their crippling great uncle at the shack anymore. Mabel was a bit sad about that, sure. But she’s not the type to linger. On these kinds of things, at least. She gets to spend some time on the California beach, after all.

Dipper, though, is not pleased. Not at all.

And it isn’t because he particularly enjoyed that gloomy town; Mabel knows that.

He’s just a bit lovesick.

“When will you stop whining, Dipshit? It’s the summer, geez.”

“I’m not whining.”

“Uh, yeah you are.” Mabel lifts herself onto her elbows and she pulls down her glasses to look Dipper in the eye. “He’s not even there this year,” she says.

“Yeah, I know.”

Oh. She knows all right.

She huffs.

“Can you hand me my phone?” she says.

Dipper sighs and rummages through the duffel bag he brought. He takes out Mabel’s bejeweled iPhone and hands it to her.

She doesn’t have any new messages. She sits up and then stands up.

“I’ll only be a minute,” she tells Dipper.

“Whatever.”

She walks some feet away from their mats. There’s a guy with these well-formed abs putting sunscreen on; she winks at him. There’s a girl in a floral bikini who she compliments.

When she’s sure she’s at a spot where Dipper won’t be able to hear her, she takes her phone and makes a call.

“Hello? Norman? Norman you little bastard, where are you?”

“S-sorry. I’m just. A bit lost. I mean—“

Mabel snorts. “Okay, tell me exactly where you are.”

He does.

And she tells him to calm down, and then tells him that he just has to make a few turns to get to the beach.

“Th-Thanks.”

“Sure,” she says. “And don’t forget what we planned, okay?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“I’m gonna tell you again, so you won’t forget.”

“You don’t nee—“

‘You’re gonna sneak up behind him, and you’re gonna put your hands on his eyes. Be all goofy and romantic and whatever. And you’re gonna kiss him, ‘kay?”

“I—“

“Kiss him hard, because those lips have been doing nothing but whine and moan and fucking quiver for half a year.”

“W—W—“

“And you’re gonna cuddle, in public. Cuddle like you’ve never cuddled before. You’re gonna rub his back, he’s gonna rub yours. It’s gonna be amazing.”

“Okay, okay—“

“And then I’m going to give you another blanket and you’re going to give him a handjob.”

“W—Wait! That wasn’t—“

“Oh please, you’re bound to do it anyway.”

He’s silent.

Mabel sighs. “So, after you have some fun here at the beach. You take him home, because I know he never wanted to be here in the first place. You take him home, and you pin him down on the bed and you fuck his brains out. Or whatever your arrangement is. I don’t wanna know. Don’t tell me. Or—No. Don’t.”

This time, Norman laughs, just a bit.

“You’re not gonna fuck this up, yeah?”

“What if—What if I can’t pull it off? I mean, I’m not some romantic casanova who sweeps people off their feet. I’m just, I dunno.”

“You’re plenty romantic.”

“I’m not.”

“Uh, yeah you are,” Mabel says, and then she gesticulates, “Believe in yourself, grasshopper!”

“Is that supposed to be a reference to something?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just keep in mind that this shit ain’t that hard. You can pull it off. And it’s gonna be amazing. And, uh, I’ve been talking to you for too long, so bye-bye now.”

“Wai—“

She hangs up.

She sighs.

Really, it’s exhausting, these things she does.

She thinks, maybe, she’d like her own co-dependent relationship so she’d be the one needing pro-tips.

Maybe, just maybe, she could grab that cute guy, the one with skin like caramel and the big bushy air, sitting a few inches away, looking like he wants to talk to her. She could talk to him, and maybe they’d hit it off. And she’d have her own summer romance. And it’d be amazing. Co-dependent and amazing.

But then again.

It’s exhausting.

Norman comes a little later and he does exactly what Mabel says.

Dipper doesn’t know what to say. He’s ecstatic, and blushing. Just obviously happy.

“Yeah, yeah.” She dismisses his thousands of thank you’s.

They’re making out, not even trying to have a conversation first. Mabel drops a blanket over their heads. She has her limits.

Honestly, she’s a bit infuriated.

She sighs, for the umpteenth time today. She leaves her brother and his boyfriend behind, goes to wade in the water.

It feels nice, on her skin – the sand, the little rocks.

She kneels down. She takes a shell and she draws on the sand. She draws whatever comes to her head: stars, hearts, diamonds, smiley faces.

There he is again, that guy with the big hair.

His eyes are pale blue.

Hm.

She waits for him to talk to her. She waits, just treads a little through the sand. He doesn’t budge, though.

And, ugh, she knows exactly how this relationship will go.

But fuck it.

You only live once, right?

 

**fin**


End file.
